


Special Delivery

by chid_chud



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Consensual, Deep throat, Domination, First Time, Foreplay, Furry, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Interspecies, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Paw Fetish, Pizza boy, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex as Therapy, hyena, paw worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chid_chud/pseuds/chid_chud
Summary: After a rough breakup, Jerry's roommate cheers him up by getting his hyena friend to make a pizza delivery he will never forget.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A Rough Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have been writing erotica in my spare time for awhile now and finally got the courage to post it here. Hope you enjoy. Will keep the chapters coming.

"Dude, I'm soooo fucking hungry and we have legit nothing left in the fridge." I said frustrated and sprawled out over our couch.

My roommate, a large rhino named Hutch, was getting on his signature, black, leather jacket as he got ready. As he adjusted the jacket on himself and took one final glance into the bathroom mirror, Hutch turned around to me and gave a friendly smirk.

"Look Jerry, you just made it through a whole week of recovering from your break up and you made it out mostly alright. How about I help you celebrate a week survived with just what you need?"

Hutch pulled out his smartphone from his pocket before pausing to give me a much warmer smile. He rubbed his teeth across his lower lip as he looked at me on the couch. Sitting up, I gave him a questioning glance. "What's with that face?"

Hutch looked down at his phone and scrolled through contacts.

"How about a pizza on me? That will get you right back into the spirit."

After a moment of disbelief, I almost jumped off the couch when he said pizza and couldn't believe this. Rushing to Hutch, I hugged him tightly while he continued to scrolled through his phone for the number. "Hutch, you always know just how to cheer me up."

As he reached his thumb on the contact for the pizza place, he got a slightly sinister grin. "That I do. I'm heading over to Shannon's house for the night, but I will be back tomorrow."

I pulled away and looked at him to see he was back into his regular tough guy mode. He put the phone to his head before I could say another word.

"Hello Tiger Castle's Pizza? I'd like to make an order for delivery."

He looked at me with a devious look in his eyes. Taking the phone from his face, he covered up the mic and whispered strongly to me.

"How about you have yourself a fun night?"

I hardly realized what he meant before he put the phone back to his ear.

"Slow night? Oh that's just perfect. How about you send Danny over for his last delivery of the night? I got a friend wanting a large..."

He accentuated his next words while locking eyes with me.

"... meat lovers pizza."

My face went pale and I realized what was going on.

"Yes, same address as before. Yeah, I got a buddy that just got out of a rough breakup and was just telling me how hungry he was. I'm going to head out, so he's home alone and free for the rest of the night. Yes, that's the right address you got on file. 30 minutes? That should be perfect. Okay, bye."

I gulped as Hutch looked at me with the smuggest grin.

"Danny is a good friend of mine. Tonight is gonna be a lot of fun and it will be a good pick me up for ya..."

He turned to a serious tone and loosened up.

"Look, I know I sprung this on you. Tell Danny when he gets here if you aren't up to it and he will understand. If he really can't take a hint, the safe word is green pepper. He's a super nice guy though and he'll make your night I bet."

Hutch put a hand on my shoulder while I was blushing speechlessly.

"Lube is in my nightstand. Have a good night. See you tomorrow in the afternoon or night. Thank me later."

He started walking out the door with his bag and I began to talk. "Hutch, I uh, don't think I really want-"

*SLAM*

The door shut before I could try to reason with him and I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30PM. At 8:00PM, this Danny guy would be knocking on my door and I will just tell him no and then tell him green pepper. I will go eat my pizza alone and Danny will just have to deal with it. There is no way I do anything tonight.

Still, I shouldn't be in pajamas for the delivery guy, especially if it's a friend of Hutch. Getting on some jeans and a t-shirt, I freshened up before realizing that I might as well take a shower. I need a shower anyway. This isn't for Danny, I just am doing this because he's a friend of Hutch and I need to shower anyway. At least, I think it's not for him.

Mid shower, I realized my cock was getting hard. I thought of what Danny would look like. Hutch knows my type by the guys I have dated, so I knew it was a dominant top probably packing a bit of muscle and packing a bit of something else. I wonder what species this guy was? Would he actually be into having sex? Shit, what am I thinking? Living in some sort of dumb fantasy. Bet it's just some nerd that Hutch set me up with who can't get any himself. I am sure it's nobody.

Turning off the water, I realized I was breathing a bit heavier with my cock fully erect now. Checking my phone after quickly drying off, I realized Danny was around 5 minutes away. There was no time to take care of my little problem here. I will just have to take the pizza and kick Danny out.

Grabbing some clothes and quickly pulling them on, I realized I didn't know where the money for the guy was. Hutch probably plopped it on the counter or something. As I struggled to zip up my jeans with an erection, I heard a knock at my apartment door and my mind immediately thought about what Danny would look like. Shit, I can't get my boner down. I just have to try to put my t-shirt over it and quickly get to the door. Everything is under control, I think.

I took a deep breath. As I opened up the door, I saw a very muscular, handsome Hyena with medium length black hair, black spots on his brown fur, and he was probably a foot taller than me. He wore a red shirt with the name of the pizza place and with three buttons at the top. Each button was undone and underneath of it was a white t-shirt. He wore Grey khakis with a black belt and black vans to match his belt. Through his shirt, you could tell he had some muscle on him and his arms were rather thick. I tried to avoid staring as he stared at me with a big ol' smirk and a pizza in hand.

"Special delivery for Jerry."

I nearly lost my breath. He had to have known he was hot as he saw how my mouth hung open. I knew Hutch was going to get someone a bit attractive, but this hyena was a straight up male model. My heart raced as I realized my erection was still in full swing. "Uhh... thank you," I said nervously reaching for the box and, as I did so, Danny pulled the box away before I could grab it.

He chuckled before he spoke.

"Hold your horses there, buddy. You usually need to give the pizza guy some money for the pizza before you just take it."

He held out his hand to me and had this look on his face like he was up to something.

"Right. Right. Let me go grab it, uh, Danny was it?" I said idiotically.

Danny nodded and looked to be analyzing me like I was his prey.

"The one and only. Say, does your tail always wag like that for strangers?"

I wanted bury myself alive. I quickly grabbed my tail and tried to conceal a blush. He was playing me like a deck of cards, but I wasn't going to let this continue. Money, Green Pepper, bye bye. "Hahaha. I, uh, wag my tail a lot."

Before I dig my own grave, I rushed to the kitchen counter where Hutch set the cash only to realize it wasn't there. Looking around wildly, my heart began to race before I saw the cash on the ground in a bundle. Thank god! Bending over, I went to pick up the cash before I heard Danny's voice once more.

"So hey, Jerry. Hutch is an awfully good friend of mine and, you being his roommate, I have a lot of respect to you to. Now, do you wanna cut the whole 'I am wagging my tail, pitching a tent, and I am bending over for the cash but I just want some pizza act?'"

Quickly picking up the cash, I realized Hutch put it there intentionally. Danny was leaning against my door frame looking at me with a sly grin and I felt my heart race. No, he's just getting the wrong idea here. I'm just gonna say no. I can't do this. It's too soon. Weakly, I placed the cash on top of the box and was slightly hunched over trying to not meet his eyes. He paused for a second as if to call my bluff and started counting the dollars.

"Green pepper," I said weakly to him.

The sound of bills going through his fingers stopped.

"Sorry, didn't hear ya there, Jer Bear."

I struggled for the words and realized I was all sorts of flustered right now.

"Green pepper."

Danny continued counting the bills before shoving them into his pocket and walking right past me into my apartment. I was dazed and I had no idea what was going on. Green pepper was supposed to be the safe word unless Hutch played another dirty trick on me.

Danny set the pizza down on the kitchen counter and turned to look at me with his grin returned.

"You know, I believe people are much like pizzas. Call me crazy, I know..."

I walked over to him while keeping a distance between us as he leaned against the counter top next to the pizza.

"... everybody went through the same process of being finished in the big, old, brick oven, but we all have some... spices and toppings to us which make us unique with our own flavors. For instance, Hutch told me your ingredients over the phone on the way to fuck his girl. Onions, garlic, bacon, and mushroom, but he didn't tell me the last ingredient to me. He said you'd probably tell me when I first opened the door and I couldn't wait to figure it out..."

I got closer, more intrigued to what he was saying and leaned against the counter opposite to him.

"...but now I know. Green pepper is one of my favorites. There is a sort of language within the toppings. Mushroom meaning gay man, bacon is for bdsm, onion is for virgin, and garlic for paw worshiper. Usually, people just try to use these toppings over the phone to be discrete, but Hutch is too ballsy for that."

He paused to gauge my reaction as I felt my palms sweat against the counter top behind me. Within just a couple of words, Danny took control over the situation once more. He started again with more enthusiasm as he saw he was getting at me.

"In my business, pizza is a sort of therapy. You see, I free people from their minds with my friends at the shop working as therapists. I specialize in green peppers especially. People too timid and bratty to accept something fresh and new into their home. So, I will ask again, Jerry, when will you drop this act?"

Hutch gave him a whole book on me practically and he knew all my little kinks and buttons. Danny looked incredibly hot and I was almost salivating over him. I didn't know how to hide my lust. My heart was racing, my tail was wagging again, and I felt I got stuck in checkmate. I took a slow step towards Danny as he locked eyes with me for my next move.

His ears perked up at me moving towards him, but I suddenly remembered what I was doing. No, I am not doing this. I'm kicking him out. I became dead serious.

"What will it take to get you out of here?"

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled again. He walked over to my oven and put in 30 minutes into its digital timer.

"If you are still sure in 30 minutes, then I will be out the door without another word. Sound good, waggy?"

Grabbing my tail again, I felt irritated with it. It didn't help that I was still horny and that he was just so... so... fuck. I am not falling for it.

"Deal. I am going to enjoy some pizza and watch some television. You're welcome to join me on the couch, but not a finger is allowed on me. I'm serious about wanting you gone."

He nodded and still seemed to be analyzing me for the slightest bit of doubt.

"Fine by me. You must stay within my sights though. I can't have you rubbing one out in the bathroom.... but you're always welcome to lay a finger on me before the timer runs out."

Just like that he had me where he wanted me again and by the smug look on his face, he knew this all too well.

"I'm calling your bluff though, sugar. I know a bitch in heat when I see one and I got allll night."

My heart pulsed at how dominate he was through words alone. He was melting away at my resolve slowly, but I knew pizza and television could distract me. I gathered my resolve back up with more confidence.

"I won't be making any bathroom trips here. You're welcome to some pizza. Heck, you can take the rest with ya after the 30 minutes are up."

He nodded.

"Sure. Got beer by the way? I will pay back whatever it costs."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's in the fridge. You can't miss it."

Dishing up three slices onto a plate, the pizza looked amazing. I rolled over onto the couch and set it down on the coffee table. Reaching for the remote, I heard Danny chime in again.

"Want a beer?"

I looked over to him and couldn't help but to smile.

"You trying to loosen me up? You are gonna have to be a bit less obvious. Thought you were the pro at this."

He got a super wide grin and chuckled.

"Bud Light or Heineken?"

Danny had the most hungry eyes and looked to be daring me with all he had.

"You know what? I can have a damn beer and not fall for this dumb operation. Heineken."

He plopped the bottle on the coffee table next to my plate of pizza and sat down next to me, but not too close or too far. I picked up the remote as he took a swig of beer.

"Okay so I am done bullshitting. Technically off my shift anyway. How was your week? Hutch told me you had a rough breakup and I know that shit sucks."

I looked at him, looking for some sort of scheme to be had, but realized he was being serious. Popping off the cap of my beer, I took a big swig and took a deep breath.

"It sucked alright. Dating for 2 months and I was the one to break it off. He treated me like shit and then made me feel bad for breaking it off after I couldn't take it any longer."

Danny nodded and looked towards the television as I put on some random action flick.

"Sounds like a dick. Honestly, you should have thrown a party for dumping him."

I nodded and found myself smiling with having someone to talk to. Hutch was not very sociable most of the time and wasn't really an emotional guy.

"Exactly. Damn, he legit slashed my car tires after I broke up with him and called me all sorts of stuff. I can only imagine his face when he was about to slash open my third tire only to find the sheriff next door behind him. Fucker got what he deserved. I put on those rose colored glasses though around him. I trusted him and even trusted what he said about me. How I was ugly, unwanted, pathetic, and how I can't shut up. It's a miracle we made it past the first month. He was such a cool guy at first, but I should have trusted my gut and listened to my friends when I told them about him."

Danny looked me in the eye a lot more seriously and engaged. I can tell he was doing this as a friend of Hutch and, by relation, a friend of mine.

"Sounds like a happy ending at least. Fucker slashes your tire thinking he's gangster till he's behind bars. I get it though, I really do. Some people are assholes at their heart and sometimes we accidentally give them the time of day..."

He got a bit uneasy and trailed off.

"...did Hutch mention Margo to you?"

I looked at him intrigued.

"Margo?"

He took a quick sip of beer and finished gnawing down a slice of pizza.

"Margo is.."

Danny swallowed down the bite of pizza and cleared his mouth.

"...his ex girlfriend. Also used to be my best friend. I kinda got caught up into some shit dealing weed as wild as that sounds. Owed some folks some money and Margo helped me deal it out. Margo was a bit shady and I knew she had a screw loose, but I just thought it was something to brush off. When you see a screw loose, run the fuck away because you will often find a couple more where that came from. She started dating this rhino, Hutch, and it seemed she started finally showing some of her true colors."

I was almost in disbelief as Hutch hadn't said a word of this to me.

"Margo stole from Hutch, lied to his friends, and tried to get him fired. She wanted all of him and wanted his life to be centered around her. Went complete cuckoo and that's how I got close with Hutch."

I hardly believed a word from Danny, but I felt his pain a little bit and I knew he wasn't bullshitting me. It started to make sense why Hutch was so compassionate after I told him about my break up earlier this week. Taking another bite of pizza and swig of beer, I heard him out.

"Hutch came to me and told me the truth of what Margo was doing and how he needed her out of his life. He's not a super emotional type as you know, but he was crying and Margo drove him over the edge for a bit there. After some investigation, I took the wool from my eyes and realized Margo was a crook and an insane one at that. The bitch tried to ruin Hutch's life for Christ sake. So we took the risk and got the coppers involved. They found even more shit Hutch wouldn't tell me about. She wasn't a fan of the cops at her house though. Bitch pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Hutch for it, but thank god she had half a brain when it comes to her aim. Hutch got out without a single wound, thank god, and managed to hold her down as the cops put it all together and got her in prison."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Damn," I mustered.

He nodded and looked off.

"It really messed with Hutch and I, but it also made us friends. That bitch is rotting in a prison cell and Hutch and I started scratching each others back after the fact. Not in the same way I think we should scratch each others back, mind you."

I nearly forgot and started to blush as he caught my eye with a bit of short lived grin.

"With us throwing around ideas and doing some jobs for each other, we got to where we are today. He introduced to me this pizza place that got me interested in the..."

Danny made a point to lock eyes with me.

"...opportunities it gave."

I looked back towards the television as the issue at hand came back up.

"Hutch found himself a good group that kept him grounded, but damn he is a steel cage anymore. Trying to get anything out of him is hard, but he did tell me about your situation. It's probably the most emotion he has shown in awhile. He really meant well by this and I am here to support you man. I don't give a shit if we just talk the whole 30 minutes. Hutch just wanted you to get someone to talk to and have some relief, because he didn't want to talk about this himself. Too many memories for him. I don't do this for just anyone."

My heart warmed up when he said the last part with a sense of compassion. This really was therapy, but I still couldn't believe what happened to Hutch. For a second, my guard was completely down as I looked into Danny's big, brown eyes and felt warm, but then I saw the timer counting down in the background and quickly put my guard up again.

"Thank you Danny. I know you aren't just saying this shit either. Hutch got super weird when I told him about all of this and I really appreciate being able to talk this out. That being said, I am still not doing anything here."

I took a swig of my beer and realized I had drank it all already. Danny smirked at me and then stood up.

"I'm always down to help people out."

Taking off his red shirt, I saw a bit of his abs and more of his body. His muscles showed through his white shirt much more clearly and he looked dreamy as he stared down into my eyes at me staring at him. As soon as I took notice that I was staring at him and that he caught me, I quickly turned away and thought of something quick to distract myself with.

"Hey, could you get me another beer?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Heineken again, sugar?"

Danny knew how to get me blushing.

"Yes."


	2. The Ticking Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jerry tries to resist Danny's advances and get through the 30 minutes on the timer, Danny gets creative and Jerry's resolve is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will get chapter 3 up tomorrow. Really enjoying this story.

As he got up, he locked the door and grabbed two beers. This thirty minutes felt extremely long already, but the oven timer showed 20 minutes remaining. Sitting down with the beer, Danny popped off the tops and then plopped mine down right in front of me. Smooth as silk, he used his stretch over to put the beer in front of me as a means to sit down a bit closer next to me. I tried to act interested into the movie to settle down as he made himself comfortable. Out of every movie I could have put on, it was a dumb rerun I couldn't care less about.

A couple of minutes of silence passed before he took a sigh of relief and I smelled a musky smell come into the room. I tried not to look interested and stare forwards, but curiosity got the better of me. Shuffling my eyes from the screen to him, I saw he had taken off his shoes and socks and now had his paws on the coffee table ripe from his long day at work. At first it was meant to be a glance, but then I became almost hypnotized by them.

His paws were rather big. In fact, I feel they easily could cover my face entirely. The fur was a bit messy from work, but they were oddly well kept with even the claws on them completely removed. He caught my eye and I couldn't help but to get shocked at the sight.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I nervously said.

Danny ran a hand through his hair and then smirked.

"Oh, I am not touching you am I?"

I began to get a bit flustered with my resolve weakening. It seems he could almost smell my will to resist dying out clear as day as he spoke up.

"I'm not cheating at all, buddy. Hands off is the only rule, right? You're welcome to do whatever you want besides go rub one out within these 30 minutes. Until then, I will abide by your rules and do whatever I please."

Danny had this look in his eyes like he had me caught where he wanted me.

"Hell, I could even do this."

He pulled his paws off of the coffee table and turned over to me on the couch. Outstretching his legs, he put his paws inches from my face. I felt myself become red hot as his sweaty paws filled my nostrils and I felt my lips just inches from them. My breathing increased and he had that coy look that told me he just achieved a checkmate here.

"uh.. uhh... uhh..," I tried to muster the words, but I was caught completely off guard.

He had a daring look as he pointed his big toe towards my lips as I tried to form words.

"Oh come on, you are free to my paws. It's not any sort of defeat, buddy. Your mouth is already open as it is. Trust me, I can read you like a book, so just start sucking."

Without much hesitation, I open my mouth and put his big toe right in. He pushes it in a bit farther and his paw pad rubs against my tongue. As I open my mouth wider, I close my eyes and feel more of his toes enter my mouth. Sucking on them, I feel my cock grow hard again and I nearly moan. His sweaty paws tasted like heaven and I loved the musky smell of them.

My heart raced as I moved my mouth and tongue more passionately across his toes to lick every inch. This wasn't a defeat, I swear. This was just me taking a beneficial opportunity that's all. I swear.... I think.

After a couple of seconds of sucking on his toes, he must have noticed I was hungry for more. His paws were sculpted by the gods. He pulls them out of my mouth and shoves the soles of his feet against my face. What started off as just the tip of his big toe turned into me full on worshiping his paws.

As I hesitate, wondering if I went too far, he pushes his paws against my face and I submit. I bring my tongue against the length of his sole and work my way up its length slowly. The taste and scent is intoxicating and invigorating. He had me right where he wanted me and, as I kissed and sucked his right paw pad, I heard him chime in.

"I know a bitch in heat when I see one. You ready to give up on your charade?"

I want to pull away, but I don't. I feel him slide his left paw against my lips and I let out my tongue. There was a thumping behind me as I realized, to my embarrassment, my tail was wagging like crazy. I let out a slight moan by accident as I explore his paws. Breathing a bit deeper with the side of my face resting into his feet, I try to regain control.

"You haven't won yet. The timer is still ticking away and you bet your tail I can resist you."

He separated his paws from one another with his right one holding my head up as I leaned into it. His legs were built making the task doable for him as he sensually brushed the toes of his left paw against my lips. Looking at me within his paws, he bit his lip and then got his smug grin back.

"Stubborn one aren't ya. How about this? I remove an article of clothing and we see how strong your dumb charade continues."

He pulls away his paws wet with my saliva as he get up off the couch.

Danny strips off his white shirt slowly to make a show of it, but it was, nonetheless, one hell of a show. His navel was well pronounced even through the cream colored fur as he slowly pulled up his shirt to show off his abs in all of their glory. His fur was well kept and he kept himself in shape with a rather bulky build all around.

What caught my eye the most was his pecks. Danny's pecks were well defined with luscious, red nipples and he looked far too dreamy. He looked lustfully at me as my resolve fleeted from me. How much time did I have to withstand this? His body blocked the oven clock as I felt my face flush.

"Uh-uh. How much time do I got left?"

He chuckled before looking at the clock and then back at me.

"10 minutes, boy. Look, I am not going to hurt you and I also don't want to coerce you or anything of the sort. From the way you can hardly contain yourself over there, I can tell you're interested, but, just to be sure, how about this? Tell me no and I will walk out right here and now."

He called my bluff. I tried to muster the two letter word before I got lost in the curves of his body. Deep down, I know I would never say no to him. I just don't think I know how to say yes and admit it. Thinking on my feet, I found a way out of his words.

"I'd rather just wait for those 10 minutes. A deal is a deal right?"

The look on his face told me that he knew I was full of shit.

"Sounds fine by me.... Jer Bear."

He sat back down leaning on the armrest of the couch to have his chest facing me. Danny's remained fixated on me as he had this most devious, yet sexy, look in his eyes. He was a predator stalking his prey and had me right where he wanted me. I looked at him and fought for my words. Taking a swig of beer, I cleared the taste of his sweaty, manly paws from my mouth.

He was so hot. I wanted to lick his nipples and feel his muscular chest. I wanted to run my hands down his chest and feel his warmth. Fuck, I wanted more. I wanted so much more. I almost felt the words to call off the timer come out from me, but I swallowed hard to keep them in.

"C-can I lick your nipples?"

He chuckled at me like he knew the words were coming before I said them and motioned down his body with his hands.

"Do whatever you wish. There is nobody here to judge, except your act is rather cute."

All I could think about was going to the bathroom to rub one out. This is a fantasy come true. I can't catch my breath and I hardly am able to think because I am so horny.

I lunged over to his furry chest and he looked at down at me with the most provocative look on his face.

"How's the view?"

My blush was red hot. I felt my face weaken and I couldn't hide it anymore. I was a bitch in heat. He was right about me. I wanted his dick. I wanted him. Slowly, I let my tongue out and glided it across his peck up to his nipple.

With my tongue, I teased the tip and watched it became more pointy as he started breathing heavier. He leaned back against the couch and spread himself out so he laying across it. To compensate, I had to hunch over his body to get to this nipple and before I knew it I was in another trap. Now, I was hunched over top of him on the couch in a suggestive position. He had me right where he wanted me, on top of him worshiping his chest. Danny got the same look from earlier. The look that told me he had won the game again and that he had me at checkmate.

"All over me, but still not interested. Say the word and I will switch our positions in an instant."

Without much resistance left in me, I decided to damn myself. I looked down at his crotch from his chest and saw he had a pretty big bulge down there. My face was growing red hot and I felt myself kissing his chest with more and more lust for him. How did he read me so well?

I kept up my act and explored his chest up close. There was something peaceful to his body. The way his chest slowly rose and expanded. The way his fur was so soft and warm. The way I could hear his heart beat when I got my face close enough to him. His scent was so masculine and dominated my nostrils.

Feeling his chest up, I felt his bulging muscles under his fur and I loved it. His chest was cream going down to, well, you know where and everywhere else he had spotted, brown fur. I've always had a thing for predators.

"Anything below the waist or at the neck and above is off limits until you stop the timer. After you drop this act, we can do whatever you want and I can help you with that tent your pitching."

I blushed and looked up at him as he looked at me with that same checkmate smirk.

"Times a ticking, Jer Bear."

Biting my lip, I looked at his body before I took control again.

"I'm not going to stop the timer. I know you want me anyway. You won't leave so easily, will you?"

He let out a big ol' smirk at that one.

"Oh trust me, I want you. I haven't had the chance to rub one out in a week now. I'm horny as a rabbit and you bet your ass I can do it just like one. Just say the words and I am yours or we will just both be left with out little, itty bitty hands for our cocks. You want to play this game, but I am not the one shivering here."

I realized with my face pressed against his chest that he was right about the shivering part. My arms and legs shook slightly with goosebumps going down them. It's been a long time since I have been this horny. This isn't me though. I am not so easy. I'll wait out the remaining and just have a good old time with my hands alone. All I have to do now is escape this before I lose all resolve.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He looked at me intrigued.

"Remember, not a finger on your cock or you lose the deal. I will be waiting for you. I'm in need of a good mouth down there."

I walked over the restroom as casually as I could before I sat down and tried to regain composure. I'm not going to have sex with this guy. I'm not going to have sex with the pizza guy.

My cock was straining against my underwear and I saw visions of his scent, his paws, his chest, and how handsome he was. Without much thought, I put my hand down into my pants as if it were necessity at this point. I was so pent up, that at first stroke, I let out a light moan.

I needed him. Fuck I kept imaging his dick and how big it must be. He's a big guy with some big paws. Fuck I will never give this chance again. Outside, I heard the beeping of my oven and my face went pale.

"Come out."

Pulling up my pants and trying to make myself look presentable, I opened the door to see him crossing his arms with just his pants on.

Before I could make another word to him, he came in close to me and met his lips with mine. He was gentle yet so strong. I felt the world melt around me as I grabbed his sides and pulled him slightly towards me. Danny went a step farther and swiftly pushed my body tightly against his with his kiss becoming deeper.

I felt his muscular form pressing against mine as his hands drifted down my sides and against my waist, but they didn't go any lower out of respect.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away slightly to test the waters before I responded by making out with him hungrily.

Danny grabbed my hands from his sides and guided them across his chest gently. I pushed deeper into the kiss and closed my eyes. He's so fucking hot. His lips were big with a taste of beer to them alongside something indescribable that I wanted more and more of.

He kissed more intensely and deeper than me. A hunger came into view that I didn't see before and I realized how badly he wanted this and how badly I wanted this. Danny guided my arms down his chest and stopped at his belly button to see if I'd go farther. My pinkies felt the waist of his gray khakis and I didn't know how to go farther.

The muscular hyena pulled away with a saliva string connecting our lips.

"You lose," he whispered happily which caused me to get a warm grin.

He guided my hands down farther towards his crotch with an easy to escape grip I'd never try to break out of. My hands rubbed against the outside of his pants until I felt his bulge.

"You're so hot," I said as my mouth salivated.

"You wanna move back to the couch?" He said showing his lust clearly in his eyes.

I grabbed his bulge and felt it pulsate through his pants. Just from what I can tell, he's a lucky man.


	3. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry gives into the allure of Danny as the two fight for dominance against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I don't know exactly when I will be done with the next chapter, but I expect it to be done within 3 to 4 days. Really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy this too!

We moved back to the couch and, on the way, I realized the timer was turned off. Damn, he is a professional at this. If I were a girl, I'd probably have a wet spot at my pants. He sat a small distance away on the couch next to me and looked over at me resulting in my blush. I didn't know what the first move was here, but it seems he reveled in knowing that I had no idea how to initiate.

"How about you help me get these pants off."

Danny slid over to be right against me and I felt my blush only increase as I looked down at his package. He helped me, taking a loose grip of my hands and putting them against his stomach.

I slid my hands down and slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He sat up straight and looked at me now not even hiding how horny he was.

"Now slide them off, sugar," Danny whispered into my ear.

I slipped them down to his ankles and saw his underwear showing he was pitching a painful tent. I was mesmerized by the outline of it as I slowly moved my hand towards his waistband.

"I-is that real?"

He smiled at me and helped me get a grip on his waistband.

"Oh this little thing? Yes."

Danny helped me out as I kept a weak grip. Slowly, he guided my hand to pull the underwear off of him to show off his penis in all of it's glory.

The scent drove me insane and I hardly knew what to do besides look at it amazed. It was a thick, black cock that was around 9 inches long. The big, bulgy, blunt tip of it was red and had a dab of precum. His cock was veiny, round, and reminded me of a big sausage. It throbbed lightly and the scent of his sex got me frozen. I could see he hadn't had much action as his balls were bulgy and massive. He could run marathons with his cock with how much he had stored.

"Holy shit," I said.

He chuckled at me and got his smile back.

"Come on and touch it, it won't bite."

I sat there frozen before I moved my hand towards it. Weakly, I grabbed his shaft and realized how big he was. He chuckled at me and urged me on.

"Give it a tug or two. You act like you never seen a dick before."

His cock was meaty, thick, and hard as a rock. The skin of it was soft and warm as I lightly stroked it once over.

My mouth was watering and I hardly realized it. His cock was a work of beauty.

"Do whatever you want."

He gave a warm smile that began to ease my nerves. Danny had to have known how much I wanted this. How much I needed this right now. Leaning close to my ear, he whispered sensually before playfully biting my ear.

"You can get a closer look if you want."

If I knew what I knew now, I wouldn't have even allowed him to set down the pizza box on the counter. I'd already have given up the act the second I saw him. Fuck, I felt how much I wanted this throughout me to a point where I almost couldn't think straight.

I got down in front of him and he moved his legs and pushed the coffee table to make it comfortable. I didn't even know what to do, I just stared it at with my mouth watering before he put a hand on the back of my head and urged me closer.

"You're so tense still. Just do what feels right and just act on your desires. Let it all out."

I got close his cock and looked up to him to second guess myself. He nodded down at me with a friendly smile and I let out my tongue slowly. Moving my tongue out towards his cock I could feel my urges taking hold. He was right, I just had to let it all out. Let all of it out.

My tongue went against his cock and I got my first taste. His member was soft yet firm and his musk was so... manly for lack of a better word. Going up the length of his cock, I felt myself become unbearably horny and it seemed he was to. My tongue went along his cock towards the head and it was at this point I paused for a second. He was going to fuck my mouth. As I got to the tip, he gently guided it down and into my mouth precum and all to give me the last push I needed.

It was ecstasy as he filled my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his cock and tasted his juices against my tongue. He let out a moan and pushed more of his cock into my mouth. He pulsated and let out a moan as I sucked and licked at the length.

"Fuck. Fucking shit. This is so good," he said with a shaky voice.

I felt all the bottled up lust from this week and today overcome me. His cock in my mouth got me wild as I eyed up his big, furry balls. Brushing the tip on the roof of my mouth, I started to pick up the pace and he removed the hand on the back of my head. Lying back in the couch he shifted his legs.

"Ww-where did you learn to do t-this?"

With his encouragement, I got even hungrier for his cock and wanted to see how deep I could get it down into me. I wanted it all down my throat. Moving my head down, I let it slide down and was thankful for being born without a gag reflex. More and more of his shaft slid right in till I was halfway down. He was gripping the cushion on the couch as I took control of him.

Looking up to him with his cock in mouth, I gave a smug smile to let him now I was the one in charge here. I took another inch of down without losing eye contact and he squirmed a little with a new, lustful look in his eyes.

"That's it. Lay out onto the couch. If you think you are such a power bottom, I am going to prove you wrong."

I went wide eyed as I pulled his cock from my mouth.

"Will you now? Was worried everything before was just an act."

I could tell he was acting the part for me, but that didn't make it any less hot. Getting up, he moved out of the way to let me lay down the couch.

"Oh trust me, it wasn't... Jer Bear," he said feistily.

In a quick motion, he moved down from above me and began to make out with me with such hunger and lust that I couldn't keep up. Danny dominated my mouth and I let out a moan through it as I wanted him so bad.

Releasing the kiss, he grabbed my chin softly and gently rubbed with his fingers. I eased up and forgot what sort of position I was in until I saw his massive cock coming into view in front of my face. Goosebumps and chills rose up as he took control. He tilted my chin back and laid down his cock against my neck and maw to see just how deep inside of me he would go. I felt the edge of the warmth of his cock a few inches from my collar bone and realized why I could only take half of him earlier.

"Let's see who the real one in power is, huh?"

He lined up the tip of his cock to my lips and l got the view of his big, furry balls drooping low in their sack. Danny was going to fuck my mouth into next week, I thought as he stroked my chin down to feel my neck. He was letting it known to me what was his. What he'd have as his own cock sleeve as he showed me how to tame a power bottom.

With a slight push, the lips of his cock penetrated their way into my mouth and I wrapped my lips tightly around his girth. Where I thought he'd stop, however, he didn't. He just kept pushing it in and I saw was his furry balls come closer and closer to my face.

He grunted and moaned as he throbbed down my throat. Pushing in the last couple of inches, he pressed his balls against my eyes and I felt his full length taking up my maw and throat. I loosened my lips and gasped as he shoved in just the last bit he could possibly manage. My lips were now kissing his crotch fur and I could smell his musk deeply and up close.

"Fuck, how do you even take all of this? Not many people can say they have made it down all the way."

He leaned over and put his knees on either side of me to be on all fours hunched over me. With him fully in my mouth, I felt my pants being undone and him pulling them off. Throwing off my underwear and jeans into the corner I felt my cock fully exposed.

"Close your lips if this is okay, sugar."

I closed my lips and he went down to start licking the sides of my erection. With his cock in my throat, I don't know how long I'd last here. He knew just how to drive me even more wild as I got waves of goosebumps down my body. The anticipation drove me insane as I stopped looking at nothing but his nuts and closed my eyes.

His warm breath sent shocks throughout me as he got close to my crotch. He took his time and teased me with his breathes before I nearly jumped at what he did next. The warm, wet tongue sliding against my shaft had completely caught me off guard. I began to tongue his shaft as he explored me. Tongue brushing against my balls. Lips kissing along and all around my cock and balls. To finish it off, he lightly rubbed a finger up the bulk of my shaft and I felt like I might blow it right then and there.

There was a pause before he took half of me into his mouth without warning and managed to catch me completely off guard once more. His maw was so warm and comforting. It drove me wild and, just to add to it, he attacked the tip with his tongue.

Danny's cock throbbed in my mouth from excitement as I moaned against it. My throat tightened around it and then he began to pull back his hips to move his cock a couple inches out.

Before I knew it, he shoved the inches back in and then quickly pumped back out. Without me being able to catch my breath, he quickly began to pump his length inside of me.

I was being fucked, more like skull fucked, and his taste was incredible. I felt his cock in detail in my throat and maw. As he did this, he went down on me farther and I felt myself get closer as I spazed my legs outwards without much control.

For a couple of minutes, Danny was grunting and moaning with me as we pleasured each other in a loop. As I thought of him cumming down my throat and shooting a massive load, I got even more turned on and him sucking my cock only turned me on more. I lost myself to the pleasure loop before I felt his maw pull off and I heard Danny speak up.

"I'm really close."

I could kind of tell by how sweaty and shaky he was. He paused for a second and pulled out his cock. The plump, red head of his cock was still angled at my lips as silence ensued for a moment. I anxiously awaited him to put it back in before knowing he wanted me to say something. The words came out quickly without thought.

"Please, cum down my throat. Danny, I need-"

He shoved his cock right down into my mouth and shut me up. I moaned as he slid it in and made a loud grunting sound. Without warning, I felt his maw go down the length of my cock and swallow it whole. I moaned and felt myself pretty close here too.

Reaching up, I grabbed his firm, solid ass and pulled him farther into me which got him gasping for air. Ecstasy went in cycles. As I felt myself get closer and closer, it seemed he only sped up throat fucking me. We spun around in ecstasy with one another and I felt him stop holding back.

He sucked at my cock like his life depended on it with his tongue and warm maw working it like a professional. Danny thrusted into me so fast I could hardly breathe, but the suffocation made it all the hotter. Eyes closed, I felt my ecstasy pass in waves before he slammed in his massive cock as deep as he could down my throat. He breathed deeply with my length still in his mouth as I felt him throb down my throat.

The first shot of his seed was like a bullet and I quickly began to swallow it down. The motion tightened my throat around him causing him to moan loudly as he shot out more.

Danny grabbed my neck as he came down it and moaned.

Usually I hate the taste of cum, but something about Danny's drove my nuts. I was so horny that as his thick, salty load came down my neck and filled my maw, there was another taste mixed it that drove me nuts. It made me go wild as I swallowed down his pent up cock and load. I sucked on his length to milk him as he came into me and it tasted like heaven.

After he finished, he weakened up his body and was breathing heavily. Pulling out, he leaned back into the couch gasping and sweaty.

"Shit, Jerry you got some talent."

I smiled as I was lying back still. My limbs were weak laying against the couch with nothing but a shirt on. Like Danny, I was hardly able to catch my breath. For awhile there, I thought I might actually pass out with him in my mouth.

"How do you press all my buttons just right? Did Hutch give you a book on me?"

Danny returned my friendly smile as I sat up on the couch next to him. I wiped my lips as I only tasted him throughout my maw. Though I still had his taste on my tongue, I wanted more of it. While catching out breaths, I leaned in and began to kiss him with more passion than before.

I was worried for a second that maybe he would be turned off by the taste on my lips before he rubbed his hands down the back of my shirt and kissed me with just as much passion.

Opening my eyes, I saw he had his closed and wasn't planning on letting me go. He was enjoying this and, to me, that made it all the better. I closed my eyes and slid my hands down the chest I loved all too much as we held the kiss for longer than strangers would.

As we pulled away, I felt the fur on his neck with the back of my hand and left my lips pursed in awe of him. My heart beat faster and it felt like I had no idea what was going on before he stepped into my apartment. It felt as though I was just getting by without any of the days really meaning anything.

I think I liked him.

His gaze met mine and I felt so warm all over. My mind wandered as my eyes stayed on his.

"I didn't quite scratch that itch of yours," Danny said pointing down my crotch.

I blushed as it had hardly passed my mind. He rubbed his hand on the side of my face sending waves of ecstasy throughout my body.

"Seems you didn't," I said quietly.

"You ready for another round?"

He eyed me like a predator stalking his prey as I saw he was already semi hard again. Danny wasn't joking when he said he was like a rabbit earlier.

"What did you have in mind?"

I licked my lips lightly getting back into the mood as I realized by his face alone what he had in mind. There was such a devious look painted over him as he gave a wink to me.

"Wait here, I will be right back."

Gulping, I went over and grabbed my beer from the coffee table. Taking a swig, I knew Danny wasn't out of little tricks up his sleeve...

...but that's just what I liked about him.


	4. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry struggles as he develops feeling for Danny. As the two continue out their night, it seems Jerry only continues to get all tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Took a bit more time on this one, but I liked putting my creative spin on this. Thank you all for reading this and feel free to leave comment if you enjoyed it! :D

I finished off the rest of my beer while staring off into the predictable ending of the movie. Guns, explosions, the obvious ally turned villain, and the love interest falling for the muscular hero. It was disappointing, yet humorous in a weird way. As Danny was off doing God knows what, I became lost into it.

"Agent Dawn, I think I'm in love with you," a poodle in a cocktail dress confessed.

The leopard looked her into the eye and stepped closer.

"After Veronica tried to kill everyone, I thought I'd never find love again..."

Dawn put his hands on her sides and pulls her into him. Their muzzles line up with another as they look into each other eye's longingly.

"...until I met you."

She looked shocked as he had a warm smile.

"Never leave me, Dawn."

He leaned her back into his arms and looked down at her.

"I would save the world another time over if you could save mine. I'm not going anywhere, darling."

She threw a hand to her forehead in awe.

"Oh, sugar. Take me away with you. Bring me wherever you go. I'm yours. Being kidnapped by Veronica made time tick so slowly as I counted the seconds before I could see you again."

He had a proud smile before leaning in to kiss her. It cut to everyone in the fancy restaurant giving a standing ovation before cutting back to the two lovers passionately kissing.

After a couple of seconds of this, it cut to the credits.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the television. In the screen, I now saw my reflection frowning back at me and suddenly it felt like I slingshotted back to reality. I nearly teared up a little as my wounds from the week opened back up. Danny was here for just the night and all of this would be gone just like that.

I'm getting too invested. This... was a mistake. He was just doing this for Hutch and for his own desires. This was all plastic, made up, and fleeting. I'd wake up tomorrow stuck in the reality of it. Stuck being alone after getting too into someone who just wasn't interested.

I'm so stupid, it hurts. I'd never done a one-night stand and I never want to do one ever again. Danny has to go.

I made a mistake.

Getting all my clothes back on, my heart sunk. I walked over towards Hutch's room, the one Danny had the door cracked and I gathered my courage to say what I should have.

"Danny, you should go. I am not interested anymore."

His shuffling in Hutch's room stopped as he went silent.

"Oh... yeah man. Let me get my stuff."

There was disappointment in his voice, but it seemed he tried his hardest to hide that. After a little bit more shuffling around, he came out of the room, shuffling to get his pants back on.

I looked at him in the eyes and felt hurt as he looked like he was trying to form a sentence. For the first time, Danny was speechless.

"Let me get my clothes and everything."

Looking away, I felt my heart race as the ending of that movie haunted me. It's a dumb movie, but I wanted that so bad. I want to be announced in a restaurant and I want to be kissed like she was. It was a dumb idea to put feelings within this whole thing and look to Danny as some sort of rebound.

My arms and legs felt weak as I turned around to see him adjusted his red, work shirt back on. He met my stare before trying to look away casually.

"Look, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard, Jerry. Don't sweat this though. That took guts to say."

He was oddly serious with me and my heart sank. I wanted him gone, but I wanted him here. Why do I have to be damned both ways?

Danny collected his things and double checked before looking at me slightly awkwardly. Neither one of us knew if we should hug it out, shake hands, or what. It was a mess and I just stood frozen trying to conceal how much I hated this situation.

He quickly came over to me and gave me a hug before I could react. His big, muscular arms wrapped around me and his scent enveloped my nose once more. Danny's warmth calmed my nerves as I held onto him. I'm being unfair by holding this hug with him, but I'd be unfair many times over for this. He's such a good man.

After a couple of seconds, the hyena broke away from the hug and looked at me with that dumb, speechless face.

"Well, it was a fun night," he said before turning to the door.

I looked at him feeling my insides compress. Fuck, I'm such a dumb idiot. Why did I get feelings for the pizza guy?! Why did I have to get my emotions involved?

My head spun a million miles as I couldn't even respond to him. Everything felt like it was happening so fast and I could hardly stand it. The closer he got to the door, the heavier my heart felt. My feelings rushed though me faster and faster until I couldn't help it.

"Danny, wait!"

I didn't plan any of this out. Seeing him leave was just something I couldn't let happen. He looked back at me without a smug look or grin. Instead on his face, he looked confused and closed off.

It was hard to find the words. My mind kept going back to that dumb movie as I looked at him. I didn't want this to cut to black. I didn't want to be stuck alone here. My heart beat faster as my palms got sweaty. I felt my brain go numb as I stared at him.

"I like you..... I like you a lot.... and.. and... I don't want this to be a one night thing as unfair as that sounds and I know this is shitty and dumb and..."

My words trailed off as he got back his signature, smug grin.

"You're so dramatic," he said warmly.

I chuckled and realized my eyes were really watering now. I'm such a fool.

"Yeah, I know. I know. Don't tell Hutch about this. You're welcome to go. I'm fine... Really."

Danny stood in the kitchen and waited for me to finish.

"Get over here," he said shaking his head and getting a small grin.

I looked at him confused and frustrated all at once. He didn't have to comfort me, but I did as he said to. Walking over, I stood a couple feet from him and didn't make eye contact just staring at the ground.

"Closer."

I took two weak steps forwards as he began to chuckle.

"What ever am I going to do with you?"

He took me into his arms again and I felt my body melt. Tears dripped down my face as the weeks worth of pain came out all at once. I didn't dare to meet his eye as I didn't know if I could.

Danny ran a hand over the top of my head and brushed my ears back. His touch was so tender and kind. It pained my heart as he tried to comfort me. Why did he do this to me?

With a finger pressed lightly on my chin, he guided my head up to look at him.

At first I refused to meet his eye, but then I succumb to it and saw he was smiling at me.

"Jerry..."

He got a serious look on his face.

"...will you be my boyfriend?"

My whole world paused as I bit my bottom lip and tried to stop it from quivering. I wanted to think he was joking. I wanted to doubt him, but he didn't once ease up.

Pressing my face into his red shirt, I began to sob as he held me tight. His heart beat raced against me and he felt warmer than ever.

"Yes," I said weakly.

Everything around me stopped as I grabbed onto him within his tight embrace. We stayed like that for awhile as I stopped crying.

After a couple minutes, as if I was actually keeping track, he pulled away and met my eye.

"I like you too."

Danny came down with his maw and pressed his lips against mine. Not with hunger or lust this time. He was gentle yet didn't lose that dominant touch to him. The way he kissed me was slow, smooth, and savory.

He put his arm around my back and grabbed onto me gently to say that I was his now. My hands grasped at his shirt tightly as I felt myself become lost within him. There was something about him that made me feel secure. Something that made me feel like he'd never leave my side and never give up on me.

The way my ex kissed me felt so forced and empty towards the end. I almost completely forgot what it's like for someone to kiss you like you were their trophy. For someone to kiss you without feeling obligated to or to keep you right where they wanted you. Danny's kiss put peace to my mind and, within this peace, within his grasp, within his lips, I knew I was his and that I belonged.

I released the kiss and stared up to him as he took his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face.

"How about I fuck you in the bedroom?"

My eyes went wide as he rubbed my boner through my pants. He was... subtle as always I guess.

"I'm still a power bottom, honey. You aren't as dominate as you think."

I reached right into his pants and pulled down at his shaft while locking eyes with him. The motion caught him completely off guard as he took a breath out. Danny was quick to recover, however, and looked to me as a challenge.

"I have just the plan for you."

He picked me up into his arms and threw me over his shoulder. Keeping a grip on my legs as I was draped over him, he rubbed my butt and then gave it a light spank. I lightly punched his back and couldn't help but to smile.

"Asshole," I joked.

He passed through my bedroom's door frame and paused. I felt his hands against my waist as he gently hoisted me off him and onto my bed. Danny was gentle and slow. He set my head onto my mattress as he lowered my legs followed by the rest of my body. Slowly, I sunk into it.

Looking into each other's eyes, I wasn't smiling anymore and neither was he. There was a serious energy that filled the room as there were no tricks here. It's like we both recognized at the same time that this was happening. That I'd lose my virginity to him and that this was no longer us as strangers. This was us as lovers.

He rubbed the side of my face and I melted into his hand as I felt vulnerable to him. My anxiety started to grow as I wondered if I were ready or if I'd be any good. Concerned, I looked up to his gaze wondering if I should even say a word.

"There is no judgment here... right?

He didn't hesitate.

"You want my diagnosis?"

It was a curious response, but he wasn't joking.

"Go for it," I said confused.

The hand from my face was removed as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. He collected his words for a second before speaking up.

"You don't know how to give up control. You're too scared to..."

Danny gave a worried glance to me.

"...After what happened with your ex, you can't trust as easily. It took you awhile to accept me, because you simply can't trust so easily. You gambled for me though..."

When I dared to look in his direction, I saw he was rich with compassion and emotions swirled within me.

"...My treatment plan is for you to stop fighting for control. You have to completely submit to me or this won't work. By fully submitting, I feel you can recover from this and build up your trust again. Sound good?"

I turned to sit up on the bed and felt a mixture of emotions. Immediately, I wanted to deny him and play it off. That wasn't going to work with him though. Part of me wanted to be angry for him assuming these things about me, but another part of me knew he was right.

As my mind felt like it traveled a million miles per hour,

As I didn't know whether to lean into him or move away,

and as I feared what felt like pandora's box of problems opening with me;

Danny grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly.

The storm in my mind began to calm and the puzzle I thought was all too complicated became simple by him. It was then the answer came to me.

"Yes, that's fine by me."

I squeezed his hand back and stared forwards with a sheepish grin on my face. There was a moment of silence as I sweated over his next words, but, before I knew it, he had gotten off the bed.

His maw pressed against mine kissing me gently before he leaned in close.

"What I want you to do for me is strip every.... single... little.... bit of your clothes off your body. Okay? I will be right back for you," he whispered into my ear.

My mouth was hanging wide open as he made his way for the door. Danny turned to look at me with that familiar sly grin.

"Therapy is in session."

He shut the door to give me some sort of privacy as I still was in shock at the whole situation.

Getting up, I grabbed at the edge of my shirt and pulled it off slowly. My mind wondered about how Danny would feel inside of me and what sort of plans he had in mind for me. It drove me mad as I mentally recalled just how hot he was. Imagining him over top of me and close while I was naked was heaven.

Pulling at my underwear and pants, I managed to slide them down before they got stuck. It took me a second to realize why until I saw that I was still hard as ever. Still, I pulled the waistband off and slid both right off of me.

It has been a roller coaster of emotions within just the past 30 minutes. To think Danny was my boyfriend now, that he gained my trust and respect, and that, at any moment now, he'd open the door and be on top of me was entirely unexpected. Though I couldn't have imagined this would end like this, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I turned off some of the lights in the room to set the mood before jumping onto my bed. Slowly, I peeled off my socks and was completely naked as he wanted. I'm done running from people. I'm done fighting people. I'm going to give my full self to him. There's no point in holding out on him.

I outstretched my hands out before me and then got on my knees to get on all fours. Spreading my knees out, it was time to give Danny a good view of my ass when he walked in. I'm ready for this.

The door opened up with Danny immediately looking interested.

"Nice view, but you aren't getting off that easily."

He set down a black bag next to the bed and reached into it. As I turned around onto the edge of the bed, I was greeted by Danny with a pair of purple, fuzzy handcuffs in his right hand and red rope in the other.

"I'd thought you come in naked," I said trying to act unphased by his bag of tricks.

*CLICK*

My wrists were bound to one another as he untangled the rope in his hands.

"I'm going to take this nice and slow."

I made a couple of attempts at the handcuffs before he slammed me back into the bed. Working quickly, he tied up my ankles and calves with the thick rope. He was handy, making the bindings tight and strong, but they didn't hurt me.

As he reached into his bag once more, my heart began to race. Danny didn't just take control of me, but he also forced me into submission in seconds. I fought the bindings to test them and realized my legs and arms were really stuck together.

"Where did you get all of this?"

He continued shuffling through the bag.

"Hutch has a kinky ass girlfriend. Got his permission of course."

My eyes widened.

"Wait, just what else is in that bag?"

Danny came up from the bed and stood still for a moment. There was something in his hands, but I had trouble figuring out just what it was. His eyes wandered up and down me as I saw there was bulge in his pants.

"Uh... uh.... uh..."

I nervously grasped for words fighting my bindings more. BDSM has always been nothing more than fantasy to me, but now this was really happening. Now, he was looking at me tied up and vulnerable to him. Whatever he wanted to do, he could do to me.

That smirk returned as he got to work.

"You have never done this before, have you?"

"Which part?"

He chuckled.

"It's all of it. Oh boy. This is going to be good. Damn, good luck getting out of bed tomorrow."

"Oh I'm not that green. Yeah, I have messed with ropes once or twice," I lied.

He loomed over me like a monster as he got closer to the edge of the bed. His shadow was cast over me as my heart rate quickened.

"Sure. Sure. That's why you look so bewildered right now."

He plopped something silver and some sort of tube onto the bed. I tried to think of a witty response to fight him, but my train of thought was cut short as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over and off of him. That beautiful chest came into view once more and I started to settle on the bed more. A wave of peace came over me as I looked him over.

"You're beautiful."

He smiled at me warmly and I didn't let my eyes off of him. Sharing stares, I was his and I belonged. The two of us had a moment where we both realized this really was happening and it was larger than life itself to me.

Danny slid off his pants rapidly and revealed his erection once more. Instantly the moment shifted and I gawked. He stepped out of his pants with a more seductive look on his face.

"You're ripe for the picking."

As I looked at his large cock mesmerized and terrified, he slowly crawled onto the bed and came closer to me. I looked down at him as he got closer and closer. His cock pointed right at me from under him. As soon as my eyes came off it, he licked his maw and crawled over my bound legs to hunch over me. Gulping, I shifted on the bed.

"Uh, what's the safe word?"

My breathing became more intense as he came to my erection with his mouth and leaned his mouth closer to it. Bringing out his tongue, he lightly licked my precum off of the tip in one stroke. I tried to move from the shock of it, but my bindings kept me in check.

"There isn't one. It's best to do it like a traffic light. Red means stop. Yellow means yield. Green..."

He licked the side of my shaft and lightly stroked his teeth against my cock.

"...means faster."

Danny had to have known what he does to me. How I wanted so badly to escape and have his body closer to mine. How I wanted him inside of me so bad right now while also not knowing if I could handle that.

He came up from my cock after teasing me more and I had chills up all throughout my body. Little did I know, his teasing didn't stop there.

The hyena came closer to the point where he was hunched over my belly and gently licked up my stomach. Rubbing his tongue from the bottom slowly across my fur till he reached one of my nipples. Teasingly, he ran his tongue in circles before kissing and sucking at it. It drove me mad.

I was so sensitive there. Just the slightest motion drove me through the roof. Now, my mouth was wide open breathing out as I rubbed my legs together. He made his way over to the other one and gently stroked his tongue against the tip before looking right up to me. My mouth was just about an inch or two from his as he leaned down over me.

His arms came out onto either side of me farther up the bed as he was completely on top of me.

"You're mine," he said.

I leaned over for the kiss as he quickly pulled away and denied me it. His eyes widened and I felt something wet rub against my crotch. With a thrust of his hips downwards, he touched his dick against mine as I leaned in to try to kiss him.

Farther, he pulled his maw from mine as I nearly begged for him. The head of his cock rubbed some sticky pre over mine as I felt it against me. It was warm, pulsating, and so much thicker and longer than mine.

"Please," I pleaded, shaking in cuffs.

He leaned into me and kissed me hard on the lips. Pushing me back flat onto the bed as he grinded his hips against me.

I wanted so badly to stroke him, stroke myself, or push him deeper into my mouth. He must have read my mind as he began to french me with passion. Bringing down a hand, he stroked our cocks together and I could have came then and there.

Ending the kiss, he pulled his maw from mine and brought out a small, metal chain I had seen a glimmer of earlier. Before I could clearly make them out, he had put one end to my nipple and had it lightly clenching it. As he fastened the other, there was a wave of pleasure from having my nipples stimulated from the nipple clamps chained together.

"Green?" I said.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"It shouldn't be a question."

I cheered up and nodded.

"Right."

"Okay, so you are going to need to really get into this traffic light system here. Don't question yourself. Tell me what you are feeling."

He got farther off me and moved his head back towards my legs.

"I'm always fine with a blowjob," I laughed.

His hands ran down my legs and tightened the rope around them.

"Oh, this isn't a blowjob, sugar."

Lifting up my legs, he exposed my butt and licked his lips. Opening his maw, I saw his wet tongue hanging covered in his saliva and probably a bit of mine. His teeth were white to contrast his black gums. His hand came down and held my tail down. I took a deep breath and he lowered his head down.

His wet tongue slid up against my taint with hardly any warning. It sent a jolt up my body.

"Yellow. Yellow. Yellow."

Holding my legs up, he brought his face closer to the point where he was breathing against my entrance. Each breath was so warm and moist against me. It drove me wild.

Slowly, he reintroduced his tongue by lightly rubbed it against my hole. With his hands, he spread my cheeks out from one another to get easier access. Wanting him so bad, I urged him one.

"Green," I begged.

I felt his tongue press against my entrance lightly before it slid into me. This was a first time for me and I had no idea how sensitive I was down there. The slightest movement there could make me jump.

He explored around me with his tongue before beginning to stretch me out. Using his warm, wet tongue to push against and widen my entrance as he got rougher and rougher with it. The sensation pleasured me all over. Imagining something bigger than his tongue here was unimaginable. If the slightest movements of his tongue got me going, then how will it feel with his generous cock?

Danny pulled away after exploring me and then stopped to fiddle with something I couldn't see with my legs in the way. Just as my curiosity peaked, I felt something cold against my hole and nearly jumped.

"What is that?"

He chuckled.

"Lube. The tongue stuff was just a warm up, honey."

Lightly, I felt his finger rub it around my entrance before he slide the finger right into me without warning. I exhaled deeply as began to finger my insides and press against my tunnel. Just when he had me right where he wanted me, I felt the fur of another finger as it rubbed against my hole.

Pressing the other one in, he got both inside of me and wiggled them around to stretch me out. It felt rough and a bit painful as my asshole eased up around him. Stretching it out, I gave him more and more give until he was able to get a third finger snugly into me. Danny continued stretching me out before pulling out all three fingers and applying a small dab of that cold lube against my hole.

"Every bit counts here."

His fingering and rim job got me distracted from the main event. He lifted up my waist and plopped a pillow with a slightly rougher surface on top of it which I recognized as a towel. Angling my ass up to him, he got back up to meet my eyes with a primal hunger on his face.

Grabbing my legs, he began to untie the knot. Danny crossed my ankles without breaking eye contact and then looked away only to tie them back together.

He hoisted my legs over him so I had my ankles against the fur of his neck. My breathing grew as he came closer and closer to me. This was really happening.

My ankles slid down against his back as he crawled closer to me. He grabbed at my bound wrists and put them over him too. Now, he was on top of me with me stuck holding onto him for dear life.

Either one of his massive arms came down on either side of me as he hunched over me. With my ankles, I felt him shift his lower half closer to me until I felt his tip poking gently at my entrance.

The thought of him fucking me like this drove me insane. How I was tied up to him and stuck feeling him as he got the pleasure of watching my reactions. He knew how to hit all the buttons I didn't even know I had.

From under him, I had my mouth hanging wondering what I could say as he had a devious grin.

"How about you beg for me to fuck you?"

The words caused me to gulp as he lightly rubbed a finger across my throat and tickled it.

"Danny..."

He lightly pressed the head of his cock tighter to my hole to tease me.

"What's that?"

I shifted around in my bindings and tilted my neck up trying to get control of myself. Danny was enjoying this far too much. He waited as I felt his tip lightly against my prepped asshole.

"...Please."

Reaching down from my throat, he grabbed my cock and felt it throbbing in his hands before jerking it a couple of times. As he did so, he pressed his cock tight against my entrance to the point where it spread me open slightly before pulling it away to only lightly press against me.

Danny leaned down close to me as he pumped my shaft another time.

"Is please all I get?"

He drove me mad. The stimulation of his readied cock against my ass ready to fuck me when I give him the word made it hard to speak.

"...fuck me. Fuck me hard, Danny. I want you inside of me. Please use me like a cock sleeve and make me your bitch."

His cheeks grew red and he was shocked at how horny I was. Danny bit his lip and looked down at me.

"You got it, boss."

Danny started to press harder against me. I gripped Danny's back for dear life as he started to gasp.

At first, he was too big for me and I couldn't let his cock in. Through his prep was great, he was girthy and thick. Trying to put that into me will take some work and it hurt as he pressed.

"I'm going to press a little harder. If this doesn't work don't sweat it. We can do other things and try later."

I breathed deeply with a smile.

"Kiss me and push harder."

He pressed his lips against mine and pressed his cock harder against my ass. I tried to relax myself down there and forced myself to open up. Gripping tightly onto him with my cuffed hands, I felt him push harder against me before I opened up enough and he slid his head right in.

"YELLOW!"

I fought my bindings again to no avail. He looked down at me panting as I tightened around his cock. Trying to break my arms off of him, I felt the fur of the cuffs dig into my wrists and sweated.

His only response was to lightly touch the tip of his nose with mine.

"Relax. You'll get used to me."

Danny leaned into me and gave me a little kiss on the lips before working his way to my neck. His breaths across my neck drove me wild as I tried to loosen myself around his cock.

Hunched over me, he put his paw up to my neck fur and licked me with his tongue as I couldn't do a thing to resist him.

"Danny..."

He kissed my neck before raising his head to look at me from above. With all of that muscle and the height difference, he was a giant over me.

"Yes, sugar?"

His cheeks were red with this fire in his eyes. It looked like he knew the words, but was just waiting for me to say them. I began to blush.

"...I loosened up."

Burrowing deeper, I felt his fat cock slide into me. He rubbed against my tight tunnel and hole sending a painful sensation over me. I tightened up and it only seemed to get us both more aroused.

He slid in more of his cock as I tried to grab onto him as hard as I could. As the pain became searing hot and his balls brushed up against my tail.

"Balls deep."

My mouth hung open as he pressed his hips against me. Danny made me his bitch and I was submitting to him.

Leaning in close to my face, he whispered.

"Tell me again how much you like my dick."

My chest tightened up as I felt his fur against mine all over. I thought of his hips bucking against mine as he rubbed up and down my insides. How he had me tied up to him hanging onto him like it or not.

As I watched his face as it was close to mine, I felt my heart race. He was on top of me and he was horny out of his mind. Once I tell him go, he was going to fuck me like a real man.

"I want you to fuck me till it becomes hard to breathe. I want you to rub against my insides until I become too numb to feel you inside of me. Please, take my virginity, Danny."

His maw hung open.

"Damn... why were you holding all of this back earlier?"

Tightening my legs against his lower back, I felt myself grabbing onto him tighter. The hyena froze with surprise before wetting his lips.

He slid out his dick a couple of inches out as my anus puckered around him. It felt painful, but not as bad as before.

"I love your tight ass," he said.

The look on my face must have said it all as he dropped the act and showed how horny he was.

Danny thrusted his hips to force his shaft back in and it hurt me with something foreign within the pain surfacing. My cock pulsated as it suddenly tingled up my body. It was intense and I wanted more.

"Fuck my ass. Fuck my ass till I can't wal-"

He pressed his maw against mine to shut me up and started to slide his dick in and out of me a little faster.

Releasing the kiss, he rested his head next to mine and breathed heavily.

"Ugugh," I moaned out as I felt his fat cock slam into me.

Realizing I was enjoying myself, Danny pushed himself up and started to go faster and harder. Pulling out more and more of his length every time only to slide it all right back in. Burrowing into me, I could hardly control myself. My body was still tight around his cock, but that only allowed his head and shaft to rub against my insides all the easier.

He threw an arm up to his back and quickly undid my cuffs. Just as I got my freedom back, he grabbed my wrists with either hand and pushed them into the bed on either side of me.

Danny stopped thrusting and pulled out all of his shaft from me. Looking down at me, he stopped and licked the side of my face.

"I'm going to break your ass right in."

He gripped my wrists tightly down from on top of me and slammed into me to go balls deep.

I almost screamed from the pain, but the pleasure overwhelmed and blinded me. It didn't matter if he ripped my body to pieces. All I wanted him to do was continue.

Danny began to increase his pace as I lost myself in the pleasure. I could tell he was getting closer as he panted heavily over me. Looking down, my dick had a small drizzle of precum from it as I realized I was close from the amount of stimulation alone.

"Jer Bear, I'm getting there," he said between breaths.

The pleasure filled my senses and I looked up to him while he held me down. It's weird to think, but I don't think I have enjoyed the time I have spent with someone more in my whole life. How open I was and how unapologetic he was in breaking down my barriers.

As I could hardly catch a break from his thrusting and as I felt his paws sweat against my wrists, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

The world ran away from me as I felt completely intertwined with him. My mind stopped wandering, stopped racing. The day to day anxieties I felt. The regrets I never could redeem. It all faded away and all I saw was him.

"Danny..."

He humped me like a rabbit.

"Yes," he said breathlessly.

His eyes were big and brown as they looked into mine. They were filled with lust yet layers upon layers of compassion. I don't want this to end. I don't want this to ever end. I put it into words.

"...I love you," I said.

The hyena's eyes became more intense as he let go of my wrists. Trailing down, he grabbed my hips and brought them closer to his as he fucked my brains out.

I grabbed onto his neck as he brought his maw against mine. We were panting right into each other's mouths, but I loved feeling him so close.

He let out a loud moan as he flew weakly on top of me. Pressing balls deep, I curled my toes and grabbed onto him for dear life.

"Oh... dear god... I'm gonna.."

My insides became warm as his cock pulsated and shot his load into me. It painted my insides and filled me up with more intensity than I ever imagined. The sensation caused me to climax, coming shot after shot of cum over my chest. All I had pent up from the blowjob earlier plus all the foreplay came out at once.

Danny and I shared in our sensations as we caught our breaths against once another. I'm sure I had some dorky grin on my face as I felt his head down next to mine and realized the deed was done.

After regaining himself, the hyena hunched back over me and rubbed my cheek. He put his maw close to mine as he laid on top of me. There was a glow in his brown eyes and warm smile all over his face. I don't think anyone has looked at me like this. Like I was a prize.

He ruffed up my hair and I rubbed circles on his back with my hands. His lips came closer to mine as he pursed them.

"I love you too," he said.

The words hit like a bullet train and left me wide eyed. My man pressed his lips to mine and I just imagined my days with him by my side.

He was a therapist in the oddest sense. Submitting and giving myself to him, I felt my trust come back stronger and I learned things about myself I didn't even know existed. There was a peace to his brand of therapy and... I definitely wouldn't mind some daily appointments from here on out.


End file.
